Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles
A travel guide written by Derek Karlavaegen, many years before the events of "Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow". Derek had written two known copies, one kept by Caliphim, and one that Derek brought back to Serenia when he left the green isles. Alexander had read the copy of the manuscript he received from Derek, before he left for the Land of the Green Isles, but lost it when the Johannes Bey crashed near the shores of the Isle of the Crown. It is believed that Alhazred somehow obtained a third copy (which must have made from Derek Karlaevagen's personal copy somehow) which is what lead him to the islands in the first place, and he kept it in a chest by his bed. In King's Quest Companion, Peter Spear claims that Jane Jensen called him and told him how she had received a copy of the guide from Derek Karlavaegen. He was surprised how much it matched documents sent to him, and eluki bes shahar from Derek a month or two before. He later learned an edited version of the book would be packed in with KQ6. ... Part V: The Ancient Ones The Ancient Ones culture inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain perhaps as much as a thousand years ago. At that time, it is likely that there was no "Kingdom" and that the Ancient Ones existed alone in the sea, since no similarly aged records exist on any other island. The Ancient Ones had an advanced, mysterious culture. Their writings have been discovered on ancient tablets and scrolls buried beneath the current Winged Ones city, and in the ancient catacombs on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain. It is commonly believed that they possessed knowledge and mechanical acuity far surpassing anything that exists today. This belief is based on a few remaining artifacts such as their mysterious labyrinthine catacombs and the writings on the island`s cliffs. The artifacts of the Ancient Ones are fiercely guarded by the Winged Ones and are studied by scholars of that race who spend their whole lives trying to unravel their mysteries. What is known about them derives from these delicate and treasured written records. The Ancient Ones were believers in the power of language. They were fond of saying, "A master of languages will soar" This, presumably refers to intellectual heights rather than physical ones, but who can say? It is also known that they were great lovers of symbols and had a complex theology which seemed to worship all things aerial, though only fragments of their belief system are understood today. The Ancient Ones gave meaning to every creature, every colour, every element and mineral. In addition, they studied the emotional states of being. Every emotion, like every creature, colour, and element, ranked high or low on their theological scale - the lowest being "base" or "primitive," the highest being "pure." At the top of this scale were the Sacred Four; the emotion "tranquility", the colour "azure," the creature "caterpillar," and the element "air." The colour azure and the element air are obvious allusions to the sky. Similarly, tranquility is reminiscent of the heavens above. The caterpillar is the one surprise. In their reasoning, however, it makes perfect sense. After all, there are birds aplenty in the skies, but what glory is it to fly when one is born with wings?. Is it not more glorious still to be born to crawl upon the ground and build one`s own wings? The Ancient Ones' Alphabet The alphabet of the Ancient Ones consists of graphic symbols. It is clear that there language and ours share the same root, for their writings are directly translatable by simply replacing appropriate letter of our alphabet for its corresponding symbol in theirs. It is probable that the Ancient Ones spoke in our language and used these symbols in their writings as a code for secrecy for for their ceremonial beauty. Or, perhaps, our own "letters" for the spoken language evolved as short-hand notations for the complex symbols used by the Ancient Ones. In any case, there are twenty-six primary symbols in their alphabet. There are other minor symbols, but those were used only for accent and as representations of complex philosophical ideals and are not included here. In addition to their alphabetical functions, each symbol also represents an emotion, a color, a creature, and a natural or metaphysical element. A This symbol represents harmony, the cat, the color sienna, and earth. B This symbol represents sorrow, the albatross, the color charcoal-gray, and onyx C This symbol represents hope, the dove, the color pearl-gray, and opals. D This symbol represents tranquility, the mouse, the color sable, and granite. E This symbol represents irony, the whale, the color orchid, and paper. F This symbol represents humility, the grasshopper, the color olive, and plants. G This symbol represents purity, the unicorn, the color white, and air. H This symbol represents rage, the shark, the color red, and fire. I This symbol represents cowardice, the sheep, the color orange, and coal. J This symbol represents honesty, the parrot, the color green, and emeralds. L This symbol represents loneliness, the cricket, the color beige, and clay. K This symbol represents wisdom, the owl, the color brown, and wood. M This symbol respresents romantic love, the swan, the color gold, and the element gold. N This symbol represents hate, the crab, the color black, and ebony. O This symbol represents joy, the dolphin, the color azure, and sapphires. P This symbol represents fear, the rabbit, the color violet, and rubies. Q This symbol represents faith, the caterpillar, the color turquoise, and the stone turquoise. R This symbol represents grief, the jackal, the color silver, and the element silver. S This symbol represents happiness, the dog, the color pink, and marble. T This symbol represents perseverance, the tortoise, the color sea-green, and water. U This symbol represents intuition, the serpent, the color royal-blue, and rain. V This symbol represents foolishness, the monkey, the color yellow, and ivory. W This symbol represents familial love, the horse, the color hazel, and leather. X This symbol represents bravery, the lion, the color purple, and diamonds. Y This symbol represents patience, the cow, the color amber, and pearls. Z This symbol represents desire, the warthog, the color burgundy, and garnets. The Logic Cliffs One of the most intriguing artifacts left by the Ancient Ones are the logic cliffs. The cliffs are so named from a series of riddles written on the face of the cliffs leading from the beach of the Isle of the Sacred Mountain to the Winged Ones city. Chiselled painstakingly into solid rock, the viewer must question what purpose the words serve. From the ancient scroll that references the cliffs, it can be determined that the riddles on the cliff were part of an elaborate mechanism designed to protect those who dwelt at the top the cliffs from undesirables that might arrive from the sea below. The mechanism may have served as some sort of calling device designed to alert those at the top of the cliffs that a brother required admittance, or perhaps led to secret chambers within the rock itself. Whatever the cliffs purpose was, it was obviously built to admit only those indoctrinated into the secrets of the Ancient nes culture and for that reason is, alas, as yet unsolved by those who live today. The following translations from the cliffs of logic scroll may help the reader understand the mystique that surrounds this artifact. The first challenge "Only those pure of heart will be able to RISE the cliffs of logic" The third(?) challenge: "The stones of stealth, are associated with this riddle: Four men standing in a row, Third from the left and down you go, The rest in order, move you on, The Youngest, the Oldest and the Second Son. The fifth challenge: "Only those of the highest order may ASCEND the cliffs of logic" The Catacombs Another remnant of the Ancient Ones culture, the catacombs, is tragically inaccessible to visitors today. The catacombs held the burial chambers of the Ancient Ones, and are said to be designed as a giant labyrinth. To protect their tombs from looters, the Ancient Ones built death traps into the catacombs and filled it with dead-end paths, maze-like corridors, and rooms where secret knowledge is needed to pass. The Winged Ones were close to mastering the secrets of the catacombs some years ago, when a minotaur taking an instant liking to the dark funereal place, decided to take up residence. At first, the Kingdom attempted to regain the hostage artifact, but, between the dangers of the catacombs itself and the minotaur`s stealth and treachery, the losses became too grave to continue the struggle and the minotaur was left to his prize. Since then, the catacombs have been bolted shut. It is one of the great sorrows of the kingdom that each year the minotaur demands, and must be given, the living sacrifice of his choice lest he emerge from the catacombs and attack the city. The catacombs are illustrative of the Ancient Ones obsessive interest in death. Indeed, it seems to be in the air in this part of the world, for the modern-day Green Islanders also have elaborate death traditions, as I will describe later. The catacombs were obviously a place of high reverence for the Ancient Ones, as a message on an ancient tablet that once adorned the doors to the catacombs shows: Three roses laid upon the bower, A scythe for he who cuts the flower, A crown, a dove, most noble race! Thy bones make sacred this dread place. Part VI: The Isle of the Beast The Isle of the Beast, long ago, was called the Isle of the Forest. It was a place of woodlands, sparkling ponds, and prolific wildlife. It used as a playground favoured for jaunty hunts by the royal family and other local sportsmen, and for that reason was left uninhabited. The scenes of this treasure diversion on that beautiful island still decorate local tapestries and paintings. One night, so the story goes, residents of the other islands could see magical lights around the Isle of the Forest. The next day the king, then King Aliphim, led his guards over to the island to investigate (and, of course, to hunt if all proved well). They found the island much changed. The forest had grown so dense overnight as to prove impenetrable save by a single path blocked by mysterious obstacles. And, most mysteriously of all the heart-rending cries of some mighty wild beast echoed on and on throughout the forest. It is said that several guards fell into madness immediately at the sound and that King Aliphim himself was haunted to the end of his days by the echo of those cries. Since that time, the island has taken its new name and has remained impenetrable and undisturbed, in the midst of the kingdom`s teeming life. Part VII: Legends and Myths of the Land of the Green Isles Through long nights spent before the fire with my companions on the Isle of the Crown, I learned that the Green Islanders are famous story-weavers. To me, nothing speaks more of a people than the tales they tell, for they are woven with the fears, the hopes and the dreams of the culture. For your enlightenment and entertainment, I set forth some of the more interesting of these legends and myths here. Hidden Islands and Other Worlds Every land has its tales of hidden places: lost caverns, underground treasure rooms, and secret kingdoms accessible only through some ancient oak tree. The Land of the Green Isles is no exception. Here, as might be imagined, the hidden places take the form of islands hidden in the mists and of what might lie beyond in the sea. One popular tale seems to reflect the universal myths of harvest and planting. It is said that nearby exists a hidden island of priestly inhabitants who worship Mother Earth. These priests keep the weather and the tides in balance to insure safety from hurricanes and other forces of the sea and to plead continuance for the kingdom`s bounty. It is said that these priests demand privacy above all and that they remain loyal to the Crown in exchange for secrecy. What a wonderfully conspiratorial tale! The Green Islanders are also fond of saying that the impassable currents in the seas around the kingdom are there as a warning - to keep all ships from sailing further east. For it is believed that within a day`s sail in that direction a ship strong enough and foolhardy enough to survive the tempest seas would encounter the edge of the world! "What lies beyond the edge of the world," I asked "why, the next world." they replied, and with fearful glances at one another, quickly changed the subject. Death Traditions Death fascinates men the world round, and there are as many philosophies about what comes after this life as there are, it seems, lives which end. I found the Green Islanders to all share a common belief, so strongly held as to seem to defy questioning. The family of the deceased hold funeral ceremonies a few days after death to bid the soul of their loved a safe passage to the Realm of the Dead. The deceased is buried with the things he or she will need for the journey. The realm of the Dead is a place not of this world. There Death himself rules. Some call him the Lord of Dead, others call him Samhain. Those souls who have died at peace with their lives are allowed to enter the Underworld and are placed in the Sea of Souls. In that safe repository, they are greeted by ultimate knowledge and are prepared for the next stage. Those souls, however who died with unresolved trauma in their human lives cannot enter the underworld but are consigned to wander endlessly on the surface of the Realm, chained there by their woes. Sometimes, their life`s problems will be resolved in the real world without them - justice meted out, or loved ones taken care of - and they are freed from their bonds and gratefully go below. More often, however, things are never resolved in the real world and the bonded souls, over time, become part of the mindless dead, roam the surface eternally, never to know peace or be allowed to move on. This belief system deeply affects the lives of the Green Islanders, and is, in my estimation, the root of their peaceful lives and their aversion for friction and infighting, greed and anxiety. Certainly as a man or woman approaches old age or infirmity, he or she strives to resolve any loose ends in their lives in preparation for the journey ahead. Genies In Daventry, the poor man's idea of a great tale involved a tradesman or poor farmer falling in with a fairy and thus gaining a fortune overnight. How many wild-eyed dreamers have spent their days searching out such instant prosperity instead of buckling down and taking the long road to that end? Ha! It is a tale this wanderer has heard all too often! Here in the Land of the Green Isles there are no fewer dreamers, but they speak not of fairies but of the djinn, or genies. A genie is an even greater temptation for the aspiring soul than ever a Daventry fairy, for a genie does not simply turn a one-time favour; however great, and then be done with it. No, a genie, like a faithful dog, belongs to its owner for life - or, that is, for however long the fortunate "master" might keep hold of the creatures lamp. It seems every Green Islander knows the ins and outs of the djinn, though few have ever seen one. According to the stated "rules", each genie is immortal and each is permanently attached to a given lamp in which they might or might not be trapped for long centuries depending on the whims of their owner or fate. Once the lamp comes into the possession of a man or woman that person becomes the genie`s master and must be obeyed, Genies are very valuable creatures and can do a variety of tricks including transporting a man anywhere on earth, taking any shape the master might wish, and, of course, the ever-popular gathering of great treasures and wealth. A genie does have some limitations, however: it cannot cure ills, change the weather or bring back the dead. And a genie always has a weakness A genie is also bound to its master in other ways. It is said that a genie is like a mirror; it only reflects its master`s will. If a master is evil minded and cruel, the genie will be also. If a master is generous and kind, so will be the genie. One of the most popular genie stories is the following one about a genie named Mali Mellin. The Story of Mali Mellin Mali Mellin was a genie with a terrible weakness for mistletoe berries (although the same are poisonous to humans). He had been trapped for a few thousand years in a crusty old lamp after being buried with his possessive master. One day a poor farmer uncovered the lamp while plowing a field. The farmer, being ignorant took the lamp at once to his wife, and she, being no more intelligent than he cleaned the outside brusquely without ever opening the lid. The pair took the lamp to market to sell for a few pence. The lamp was purchased by a antiquities dealer, who, being equally lazy, never bothered to open the thing. (this tale continues on in this manner, passing through a dozen or so hands, much to the increased hilarity of the local listeners who seem to find this the largest joke they have ever heard. But, to move on...) Finally the lamp was purchased by a poor maiden named Daltina, who desired only a little warmth and light for her ailing mother. Daltina took the lamp home and opened it at once in order to fill it with oil and a wick. But instead of dust, a cloud of smoke issued forth from the open lamp and Mali Mellin appeared. The girl was overcome with fear, but Mali Mellin finally persuaded the poor thing that she was in no danger, and, indeed, could now have anything she wished for. In the next few months, Daltina and her mother went from being poor, sickly outcasts, to being well to do. The poor house became a fine mansion and their garden blossomed. The girl, with the flush of prosperity in her cheeks, grew more beautiful every day. Mali Mellin, of course, was furnished with all the mistletoe berries he could eat. But on one thing, Daltina followed the advice of her mother, never tell anyone of the lamp, she warned, for we are but two lone women in the world and would be no match for those who would wish to steal our treasure. Several years passed this way, and Daltina was content. Every night Mali Mellin would ask her, "what more do you wish?" and Daltina would reply "nothing. I have all that I want." Then, one day, a procession rode through the village. Riding at the head was a prince, the most handsome man that the girl had ever seen. That night, Mali Mellin asked "What more do you wish?" the girl was silent for a moment, thinking "who am I to wish such a thing?" and "he should marry a princess." But her heart, never before touched, clamoured too loudly for her to hear her own wisdom and so she whispered, "I wish for the prince." The next day the prince rode back to the village with haunted eyes. He had seen the girl in a dream and was sick with love. Within weeks, the two were married. But the prince was not as good as he appeared - he wanted things: more wealth, more land, more of everything. When he moaned about for these things, the girl felt pity in her love and would in secret go to her lamp and call forth Mali Mellin to achieve her loves desires. At first, the prince was amazed at his wife`s powers and intuition. After a time, however, the prince grew suspicious of his wife's seemingly magical abilities. One night, he lamented long about a certain gold sword he must have that hung in a nearby castle. He pretended to go to sleep, and heard Daltina slip out. In silence, he followed down a corridor to her mother's room and there spied upon her as she called Mali Mellin from the lamp and, offering it some pretty mistletoe, asked her boon. "Mali Mellin," Daltina said, "there is a sword of gold ten leagues from here. Have it delivered to my husband in the morning as a gift of tribute." To which, Mali Mellin replied, "yes, master." The next morning, a courier arrived with the sword, just as Mali Mellin had promised. "How marvelous," the prince thought, "to have a wife with such a powerful genie!" Then he thought "How much more marvelous to possess the genie myself!" And so that very night the prince waited until Daltina slept, then snuck into his mother-in-law's chambers and removed the lamp from the trunk as he had seen his wife do. Seized with excitement he hastened to his armory and pulled the lid from the lamp. Mali Mellin appeared "yes master," the genie twittered, with a new malicious grin on its face. "You are MY genie now " said the prince " and shall do only as I wish" "of course master," said Mali Mellin, " but how about some mistletoe?" The next day the girl awoke to find the prince in possession of the lamp. Despite her pleadings that she be allowed to control the dangerous creature, the prince refused to give it back. And oh what the prince did with that lamp! Whereas before the girl had indulged his desires conservatively, the prince with lamp knew no bounds. He kept Mali Mellin rushing to fulfill his wishes until the rooms of the castle were heaping with gold and jewels. His enemies lay slaughtered on the fields without provocation. Mali Mellin's wicked face now became like a demon`s in the land, a demon who stole and laid scourge to everything. Finally the girl could stand no more. The flame of her love for the prince was doused by bitter tears. One night, she drugged the prince`s wine and when he fell into a deep sleep, took the lamp from his grasp. She called forth the genie once more, and, sadly, had Mali Mellin carry the prince off to a distant and deserted land where he could trouble no-one ever again. With the prince gone and Mali Mellin back to his good-natured self, Daltina restored the broken land and reigned as a benign (if rather melancholy) queen for many years thereafter - reaping, always, a plentiful harvest of mistletoe. Part VIII: Postscript So concludes my records on the Land of the Green Isles. I have been well treated here and have become rich in friends, knowledge and in countless other blessings. Though I have found my spirit forlorn at times with my inability to travel on, I must admit that my feet have itched less here than anywhere else in this wide world. Still on occasion, I find my mind roving back to the green hills of Daventry. Perhaps, if my spirit at least is allowed to roam free, I`ve yet to see them soon. To those who may someday follow in my footsteps, I say this; Be kind to this gentle land, be open-hearted to her whimsy and protect her, if you can, from the harsh winds which might wish to blow in from the sea to steal her soul. She is unlike any place I have ever seen and she has stolen my heart. Real World It was used as a copy protection measure for the game, and was actually written by Jane Jensen. ' KINGS QUEST VI GUIDE BOOK TO THE LAND OF THE GREEN ISLES ' Originally, as written by Jensen, the "author" of the book was to be someone named "John the Wanderer". Peter Spear, author of the King's Quest Companion, suggested to Sierra's then marketing head, John Williams, that citing Derek Karlavaegen as the author would be a neat way of cementing the connection between the game and the King's Quest Companion book. John agreed and when the Guide to the Land of the Green Isles was printed for inclusion inside the game box Derek was named as the "author". category:booksCategory:fictioncategory:Factscategory:King's Quest CompanionCategory:Guidebook to the Land of the Green IslesCategory:KQ6